yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
YMRP Contract of Issue: Jin v The Females of YMRP
The Rundown YMRP Contingency Contract I, Ryoji have grown quite tired of the Jin v Females of YMRP squabble, as I’m sure both parties of the started contract have grown quite tired of it as well. As such this contract is simple to the point. As much as I hate to do it, this may divide the RP quite a tidbit, but it is necessary if harmonious rp is to go on. A digital wiki signature will be required to show that one has signed and agreed to the terms of said contract. The terms are as follows: Basically JinzonengenJu of YMRP and IMVU has a lot of people, namely females who dislike him, for various reasons, that will not be publicly disclosed. This is vice versa in the case of Jin, himself. As such, this contract is a contingency between The women of YMRP and Jin. ALL women who have problems/had problems/still have problems/ with jin, must sign this contract. Once they do they agree to these terms as follows: I (the female who singed) will not associate, talk to, or address jin in a negative and non formal mannor, unless it concerns the rp or characters. Idol conversation (politeness) is permitted unless one choses to avoid it all together. Any emergency should be taken up with an admin. In laitance terms: do not talk to jin in a negative manor, which includes all forms of verbal abuse or physical (if that’s even digitally possible.) or at all if one chooses to, but this is OPTIONAL, to choose not to speak to him. This includes OOC altercations with jin as well, as they should be avoided all together to preserve peace. I understand that failure to abide by this contract, will result in the termination of my YMRP Main character, or/ the termination of my YMRP membership in general, depending on the severity of the offense. Any emergencies, again, talk to an admin before making a move. As for JinzonengenJu, the piling claims of the women of YMRP have lead to this IMPORTANT stipulation. Should jin sign this contract he agrees to these terms: I Jin, will not speak to, address, abuse (verbally or mentally) secretively irritate any female in YMRP or whom associates with YMRP members. I will not sexually harasss any woman in the YMRP ranks, nor will I patrionize them for not wishing to engage in T-1 combat or any form of confrontation. In short: I jin, will not talk to any YMRP female who does not wish to speak to me, or even associate with my very being. I understand failure to do so will result in the killing of my YMRP character, or my membership wit YMRP in general For complete fairness on both sides, Jin and the Females of YMRP will be monitored. Each party membered in this contract gets three strikes from an admin. A strike cannot be issued by a single admin, but by an unanimous decision of the admins as to weather the strike should be admistered. After three strikes mentioned punishments will be distributed. For any clarification: Yes the girls as a whole only get three strikes as a total grouping, as it’s only fair. Any attempt at a loophole in this contract to completely go against the terms and conditions of this contract (such as grammer, location of abuse, etc etc, you’re all grown not stupid) will count as a strike. You people are not stupid, can clearly, distinguish between right and wrong, what to do and not to do. This document is temporary until saw fit other wise. Neither party will be banded form any room via boot or blocking, to preserve the freedom to rp where ever or whenever. Failure to do so will result in a strike as well. I expect everyone to be adults about this scenario and report anything not right or suspicious. Jin’s Digital Signature: Jin pulls out a pen and signs- Jin son YMRP Female’s Digital Signature: - Repulsive. -ArisuMiakoda -Begrudgingly, Nat scribbles her name hastily on the paper grumbling the whole time.- Nat. -Cyanic -KodiTorabaasu ~Kaiuri ::Reads the contract, shrugs, then signs her name:: -xXPanSonXx - "Meh." :Ohblivious - "Gratata." Yujin Admin Verification:Windchimer94 (talk) 00:14, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Category:YMRP Category:Problematic Situations Category:YMRP Directory